Severus Snape-Costumes
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Severus in different costumes: witch, werewolf, mermaid, dementor... and more many. written for October Event: Costume party Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)
1. Chapter 1 Witch of Kassieia

Written for the October Event:Costume Party- Witch

Word count: 775

"Severus why are letting him, control you like this? It's too much, you are the most loyal person ever? And now, they are going to believe the opposite. Everyone!"

"Everyone?! So I guess you all will believe the same?" asked Severus looking at them with mirth.

It was a change from his usually moody and withdrawn self. But when he was with his family he could be himself. They weren't exactly blood-related, they were family because they all belonged to the Great House Of Ancient Witches, Kassieia, an ancient organization for witches in England. He was a witch too. The house didn't start accepting males, until on thousands of years ago. But the males were still called witches. That was tradition. And he was proud to be called a witch of Kassieia.

Hermione, felt her cheeks burning up.

" You, you…how can you say that? I always defended you. Even against Harry and Ron! They don't know about…"

"I hope so. It would be a disaster if they did. Just imagine, the horror, Lady Kassieia would kill us all had outsiders knew."

"Oh! Stop it you two! If you're going to fight then I guess the rest of us can leave. After all we al know what happens when you two fight…"

"Luna!"

Both Severus and Hermione were blushing furiously.

"What?! It's true." The blond girl replied unfazed by their embarrassment.

"Yeah, but I think we should come back to the matter at hand." said Blaise. "Severus, he can't force you to do this, to kill him. He…"

"Blaise, is right Severus. You will be more hated than Voldemort!" said Emma Granger, Hermione's mother.

" I know, Emma, I know. But else can I do? I gave him my word. And you know that a word of a Kassieia witch is as powerful as an unbreakable vow. I have to do what he asked of me. I have no choice. I can break my promise to him. I owe him a lot."

"Really? What Severus? What? He lied to you! He used you!"

"You all know that isn't the case. You can't lie to a Kassieia witch. And last time I checked I was a Kassieia witch. Am I not?" Severus asked looking him straight in the eye.

"I never said that! I just thought that since you said.."

Severus looked now as the "bat of the dungeons" everyone knew him to be at school, but they knew it was just a façade. Severus was a totally different person compared to how he made himself appear.

"I said that he lied to me about Harry, not that I didn't already knew. I know about him, and Hermione before you say something hear me out. The boy is a horcrux, he has to be killed, but just the horcrux will die. Just that Albus is wrong. Voldemort doesn't have to kill him. Anybody could."

"Really? Than why didn't you did so already?" asked Justin.

"Because you are giving Harry a card to play in the battle. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Luna you are correct."

"Alright. But this does not solve the problem we have. You, being hated by everyone. And we can't defend you or show any kind of understanding. It's going to be so hard."

"I know Luna, but well, I can always give you a detention. I a feeling I will handing a lot of those."

"Perhaps" replied the girl, while Justin and Blaise smiled.

"Just be careful. I can't help you too much."

"We are of topic again and it's getting late. Severus, why did you promise Albus that you'll kill him?"

"Because I understand him and because I couldn't refuse his wish. He may be manipulative, but his hear is in the right place. He was like a father to me. And still is. Before I found out that I was a witch of Kassieia, he was all the family I had left."

"Oh, Severus. We'll find a way to save him. I know we can. We have to call the other witches home. Together we'll find a way. And perhaps some of the older ones might have an idea about the horcruxes."

"You think so? The curse it's very powerful."

"Don't loose your faith Severus. You know how stubborn us, the witches of Kassieia are. When we want to something." said Hermione putting her arms around him. "We'll find a way, I am sure." She murmured looking in his eyes.

All the others left the room upon this, knowing that the next year was going to be a hard one for the couple and they needed to be alone for now.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost or not!

Written for the October Event:Costume Party- Ghost

Also is it happening in Guardians Universe.

Word count:939

"Where am I" I asked looking around. Everything was bright and shiny and I …

"Look closer, Sev! You know where you are" a voice came from behind, a voice I haven't heard in years.

"Lily" I whispered turning around, hoping to see her again, the girl who had been my only friend for so long. It had been such a long time since I haven't seen her. And it was all my fault that she was dead. I was greeted by thin air.

"No, Sev, it wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself. You did it half of your life. You can stop now. It's time for you to let it go." came her voice again.

I turned around, again, but she wasn't there. Instead I looked closer as she said and I noticed that I was still in the Shrieking Shack, just it was brighter.

How was it possible? I couldn't be a ghost, I was ready to die! I knew I won't survive tonight, I accepted it!

"You are not a ghost Sev, well not that type of ghost. You're different.

"What do you mean Lily? Am I or not a ghost? Where are you? I asked yearning to see her again. And at the same time wanting to know more about the state I was in.

" I am here Sev" I heard her say as she appeared before my eyes. It took my breath away, she was as beautiful as seventeen years ago, like Halloween 1981 hadn't happened.

"You're making me blush, Sev." she said with a small smile. "And by the way I couldn't have taken your breath away you're already dead!" she added with a grin.

"Getting funny now, aren't you?" I drawled glaring at her.

"Well, in seventeen years one has to have his fun, right?

Yeah. She was dead.

"Lily, I am so sorry, I…"

"NO, Severus, stop! I told you to stop! It wasn't your fault. James and I never blamed you. It was Peter's and Riddle's fault. They are the guilty ones. If anything it's my fault too, but not yours."

"No, Lily, you, never!" I said, struggling to get the words out.

"You put me up a pedestal Sev, you stopped seeing ,my faults, my mistakes. I should have forgiven you, I of all people should have known you hadn't mean those words. I am sorry. Do you forgive me? "

"If only you forgive me." I said tears streaking down my face.

"I've already forgiven you Sev." She whispered and I felt her wiping my tears and hugging me.

How come that I can cry and she can hug me if I am a ghost?! How can I feel her if I…

"Because you aren't a ghost and neither am I!" she said as if it was the most natural thing. Then I realized something.

"You are reading my mind?! How is this possible? I didn't feel your Legimency! How?!"

"Oh! Now he realizes! Hahaha!"

"Lily!?"

"Well, you are not a ghost as Sir Nicholas, you're different as I said before. You area ghost that can't be seen , and which is a lot more material. You didn't remain here because you were afraid to die, you remained because of your need to protect the ones you love. Like a Guardian, just that you're not yet a Guardian. If you will be chosen then,…myself hadn't been chosen yet, though my son already is…"

"You're not making any sense Lily! What are you talking about?! What Guardian? And how was Harry already chosen?"

"I can't explain this to you Severus. Not everything. Not yet. I am sorry. But you will understand in due time."

"So, I am guardian ghost. Who do I have to guard?" I asked her in an even tone.

"No, no Severus. You already guarded Harry, you don't need to guard anymore. And anyway you won't be a ghost for too long. You will see what I mean Severus; you just have to be patient."

"So what I am now? _Who I am_?"

"You are still you Severus. And let's just say that you are a guardian in training. We both have a long way until we will be guardians, or so I've been told."

"By who?" I asked eager to find out more.

"Well, I can't say that Severus. You will find out someday."

"So what should I do now Lily? You should know, you've been…" I caught myself realizing what I almost said.

"It's alright Sev. I know what you wanted to say. Now, you go and see if you can change something and help…"

"Change what? And how can I help?!" I asked panicked as she was fading before me.

"You will see" and she disappeared.

"Lily!"

The room was no longer shiny, it was dark and gloom as it was when I died.

Then I remembered there was battle outside. "Hermione" How could have I forgotten? It was as I head a veil around my head the whole time I've talked with Lily. How could have I forgotten Hermione? I had to find her, I had to make sure she was alright. I'll die again if she is not.

…

"Three shadows appeared in the room looking to the retreating figure of the wizard.

"You could have been more specific." The first shadow grumbled.

"Right, as you would have remembered something else besides Hermione after leaving the shack…"

"Still…"

"Oh! Don't be so grumpy about it! Everything turned fine in the end, didn't it?" the two females disappeared.

"Yes. Everything turned out in the end." And with that he was gone too.


	3. Chapter 3 Inferi love

Written for the October Event:Costume Party - Inferi

Also is it happening in Guardians Universe.

Word count: 938

I left the Shack in hurry, not dwelling much on the fact that I was an unseen ghost. Everything that happened, including the reason I was a ghost, had disappeared from my mind. The only one in my mind was Hermione. I needed to find her. Where was she? Was he alive, safe? I didn't want to think about the alternatives.

When I entered the Great Hall I was greeted by silence. I could see that we were losing the battle. But at the moment I didn't care, all I cared about was if my Hermione was alright.

Then I saw her. She was alive, bloodied, hurt, but alive. She was at the Dark Lord's feet. He had her wand! I started to walk faster towards her, no she couldn't…

The dark lord spoke with a malicious voice:

"This will serve as example for anyone who dares to defy me. It's only fitting for you to die at the hands of someone you love, the traitor who for you had forsaken us."

I felt myself going cold at this. He was talking about me. The Dark lord had no idea that I've forsaken him a long time ago.

With a move of his hand a body came forward and whispered a spell. He had created an inferi. I wanted to tell her to run, to get away, but I knew she couldn't hear me. Or see me. The spells that missed me and all the others who passed by without a word were proof enough. Where were Potter and Weasley? They should have been at her side.

I looked around. Nobody was moving, too shocked that I betrayed them or that I actually was on their side. I wonder how the dark lord find out. Our people, the few that were in the Great hall, were kept at arms length. They couldn't help her.

I had to do something. I heard Hermione's gasp. I turned around and locked eyes with myself. The bastard! He had made my body an inferi. He wanted the inferi Snape to kill her. I couldn't let that happen.

I put myself between the inferi and Hermione, no matter what she would not be hurt.

Hermione was backing away, I couldn't see her, but I could feel her emotions. She was not afraid, more desperate.

The inferi made to jump at her and I willed myself to stop it, grabbing my arms and trying to fight it and suddenly…

All I could hear was "Kill her!" over and over in my mind. I was different. I wanted to kill whoever she was, to please my master, to satisfy the urge of murder.

I looked up and saw her. My victim. I remembered. My Hermione. No, no. It couldn't be possible. I was an inferi. I was a conscious inferi. How?!

I couldn't kill, no matter how strong the urge was, I couldn't hurt her.

The Dark Lord was getting impatient." Kill her!" he commanded again, this time out loud.

Once again felt the need overwhelming me, growing stronger inside and I made a step forward. I was blind and I all I could see was my target. Hermione's anguished cry woke me up from the trance.

I let out and strangled "No!" and my hand missed her face landing on her shoulder. She looked at me and I knew that in that moment she recognized me behind the inferi's eyes. I could see wonder, relief, and most of all love in her eyes. The fear was gone.

I turned around facing the Dark lord who couldn't understand what was happening.

"You…Kill her!" he said again, pointing in Hermione's direction.

"Never!" I whispered fighting the curse. As she could feel my inner turmoil Hermione took my hand and squeezed it slightly. At her touch the curse disappeared. I knew that soon the body would die out and me with it.

"I won't kill her." I said. "She is my life" Her hand squeezed mine harder. I didn't dare to look at her yet.

I could see that the Dark lord was scared, but still he said in a hateful tone:

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again. I will destroy both of you. What kind of dark magic did you use mudblood? Hm? To control an inferi created by me?"

"No, I didn't use any dark magic. Just our love, which is more powerful than any magic." my brave girl answered. "You are my life too." She said this time to me.

I saw Potter appear behind the Dark lord; it seems that while Hermione and I distracted him, involuntary may I add, Potter and his friends had managed to enter the Great Hall and disarm and petrify the other death eaters.

I could feel my body collapsing so I turned around to see her for one more time with my eyes, letting Potter deal with the Dark lord.

"I love you," she whispered and made to kiss me.

"Hermione, I…" " I know," and she kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her and returned the kiss, asking myself how could she kiss me. I was an inferi! But, I guess true love knows no bounds.

I pulled apart and with my last strength I forced myself to say "I love you too. Have a good life for me Hermione, please. I love you."

"Noo, Severus, no," " Shhh… Hermione, love it will be alright." I said and I could see the resignation in her eyes. I hugged her and we remained so until I no longer could feel her arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4 Dementor!

Written for the October Event:Costume Party-Dementor

Also is it happening in Guardians Universe.

Word count:594

"Hello Severus!" I heard someone say. The voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't really distinguish who it belonged.

I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. I felt somehow strange, different.

"Where am I ?" I asked.

"Nowhere," came the voice again.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I sad. We couldn't decide on a name so we name it Nowhere."

"Really" the whole thing seemed so ridiculous that I wanted to laugh for the first time in years.

Hear I was, dead, after the Dark lord ordered Nagini to kill me, talking with some unknown, yet familiar person after I possessed my own body turned inferi and conversing with my also dead best friend.

"I am not an unknown person, professor." And suddenly everything brightened up and I could see in front of me an older version of Percy Weasly.

"Weasly?! You died too?" not that I cared too much for the boy, but I knew that he had helped Potter a lot, thus helping me so…

He started laughing at my question.

"Yeah, you could say that. Professor I Know that you have questions and I'll do my best to answer them, but keep in mind that I can't tell you anything.

"Yeah, I heard that before." I drawled, remembering my previous conversation with Lily about how I was not a normal ghost, but a guardian-in-training-ghost or something like that.

"So what I am now? Still a non-ghost or what?"

"No, and don't imagine that we don't know that you possessed an inferi, well was an inferi for a short period of time."

"I don't know how I have done that. Who is the we you're keeping talking about? Are you Percy Weasly?"

The youngman laughed again and moved closer to me.

"I am Percy Weasly, in a way. Don't ask! I cannot tell you, I never did. You are a dementor."

I felt myself choking up on thin air.

"A dementor?!" I managed to say.

"Yes, a dementor Professor Snape."

"Then why, pray tell, do I look like myself?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Because you are in Nowhere. Here's where every dementor comes before he leaves for the world. And since you are now a dementor, you came here too. And like each person who becomes a dementor you had shown a great deal of love. How? You shown it as a guardian-in-training-ghost or non-ghost, as you put it, nicely may I add, to possess an inferi, actually becoming one. Not to mention that you stop the curse. It should have been impossible."

"I love Hermione." I said it simple.

"Yes, you do. That's why I must warn you, you must not give in to your hunger. When you leave Nowhere, you will look as a dementor usually does with cloak and everything, but your true form is this. Just a bit changed. Didn't you feel the change?"

Yes, I did, I thought remembering the strange feeling I had the first time I arrived here.

"A dementor job is to take the souls of the damned and bring them here, not to " kiss" as wizards say, we say "eat".

"What do you mean eat?" I asked getting annoyed and at the same time worried. Hermione…

"You know what I mean professor. And don't worry if you love her enough your kiss won't kill her. You just have to trust your love and her love."

And with that he was gone.

"No! Wait! What do I do now?" I asked panicked.

Then everything was dark again. I woke up in Azkaban.


	5. Chapter 5 Found him

Written for the October Event:Costume Party- Lethifold

Word count:818

I was hungry. I had to eat, but it seemed that the forest was completely deserted of all animals; it seemed that they were all in hiding tonight.

Then I smelled them. They were humans in my forest. I wonder if they were just muggles or stupid wizards. Or stupid witches, I added. No matter, I'll have fun with them.

"Aaaah!" A cry broke the silence.

The scent of blood filled my nostrils. Sweet blood. How precious this days. I was going to have a nice dinner.

I followed the scent and it led me to the "Endless hole", the Black Cliff, as it was named by both humans and other magical creatures of the forest. Why? Because none had came back alive after falling over. They had become my dinner. Only I could reach its depth to the fallen ones.

There was blood everywhere and it drove me into a frenzy. I hadn't eaten in days.

"Delicious" I murmured and jumped after my prey.

I was greeted with the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, a human female, I believe she was. But she took my breath away.

She was so beautiful, like a princess, no older than twenty. I felt drawn to her, like we had some sort of connection, I was attracted to her instantly. She had been pushed most certainly. She was bleeding. Her blood was calling to me, but I realized I couldn't kill her, not all, I wanted to protect her. I gathered her in my arms and jumped back up.

I didn't know that by doing so I would change my life forever.

I arrived at the cave where I lived the same as I left hungry, but with the most beautiful creature in the world in my arms.

I laid her down on my cloak and started to wash her wounds. Contrary to the rest of the world us, lethifolds, weren't only dark creatures who wanted human flesh, some of us were very intelligent, though all of had a dose of wisdom. You had to be if you wanted to survive, even if we were dangerous.

I laid beside her, waiting for her to wake up. I didn't have to wait long, after a few more moments I heard her stir behind me. I got up, not wanting to scare her.

"Who are you?" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

But the question was very good. Who am I?

"I…I am your friend. You have nothing to fear from me," I said in a gentle voice.

"I can't see you. Where are you?" She tried to get up, pushing my cloak over.

"No! You have to rest. You're still to weak."

"Where am I? Who are you?" she was getting more distressed by minute.

"I know you are a witch, I felt it in your blood. But please have an open mind," and I stepped closer so she could see me in the moonlight.

I heard her gasp

"You're a lethifold."

"Yes, I am. Though I admit I was expecting you to run over or to attempt a patronus charm.

Her laugh was the most magical sound I have ever heard and oddly, it left a hole in my chest.

"If you would have wanted to kill me you would already done it. I was unconscious and bleeding. I was like an already cooked dinner, so… Beside I'm too weak to attempt a patronus. So how come that you didn't kill me?"

"Would you have wanted for me to kill you?" I asked amused. She was one clever witch.

"No, of course not. It's just surprising. I knew lethifolds were intelligent , but you are more that."

As she said that the feeling in my chest intensified.

"Yeah," was all I could manage to say."

"It seems that I'll be staying around a while. Until my friends find me. If they do." She murmured.

"Of course. When you are better I can show you the way out of the forest.

"Thank you. I am Hermione by the way."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I pretended to not see her blush.

"Rest. I am going to hunt. I'll be bring something to you too." I said and made to leave the cave.

"Hunting" she echoed.

"Don't worry, I'll hunt animals," "this time", I muttered.

"Hey! You didn't tell me your name!" she said.

I turned around and winked at her.

"Severus" and I left.

…

"I knew that he seemed familiar!" she whispered. "I can't believe that I've found him." She searched her pockets and took out a piece of paper. There was a part of a news paper.

" _Potions master Severus Snape had disappeared in the tropical forest looking for… leaving his fiancé_ …"

"I've finally found him," she said again and laid back, putting the paper back in her pocket. She closed her eyes with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6 Acceptance

Written for the October Event:Costume Party- Centaur

Word count:634

"You know I am breaking the rules by bringing you here." I said to her as we were walking through the forest. She chuckled and said

"What a terrific crime, professor! Should you give me detention?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"You witch!" I growled playfully at her. "I could get in trouble for it." I added looking at her.

I regretted my words instantly. The smile faded from her face and a frown replace it.

"Your kind is going to be mad that you brought me here?" she asked, biting her lower lip. She look cute when she did that. I wanted to kiss her senseless, though it was not the best place in the world. In a middle of the Forbidden Forest, in the dark... No it was a place better for something else entirely...

"Severus? Did you hear me? Or were you thinking of checking the stars again and how the forest is perfect for it?"she woke me from my reverie. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

" I heard you. And no, Hermione if the other centaurs can accept a human, well witch between our own that is you. They know how much you mean to me."

And that was true. She was the only one who understood me. Who knew that I was centaur besides Albus. She found out in her third year when I was trying to make students figure it out about Lupin being a werewolf. I got more than I wanted. She had discovered my secret too: that I was a centaur who had magic strong enough to keep a glamour so powerful that nobody would break it. It had been a shock to my mother when I was born, having married a muggle she didn't expect centaur as son but, as it turns out my father had somewhere on his ancestry a muggle woman married with a centaur and resulted a muggle. The gene, however remained and it had passed to me, woken by the fact that mum was witch.

Hermione was my shining star. She didn't mind that I had for legs, that they were not actually legs, that I was half-horse. She still allowed me to kiss her, to hold her, to sleep with her, even when i didn't have the glamour. She wasn't disgusted. All my life I had wondered how that muggle woman could have loved the centaur to even let him kiss her, not talking about...

"Severus! I know that look of your face. Stop it! I love you. I love you and it doesn't matter that you are a know that. And no, no I don't care what others will believe too."

She knew me too well." I love you too Hermione. You are the most important person in my life." i said while looking into her eyes so she could see my sincerity. I still had doubts about how long she would stay, but I was willingly to take her love for how long she was willingly to give.

"For forever Severus. I know what have been thinking. For forever I'll love would you tell me where we're going? We are walking aimlessly through the forest for the last hour or so."

"Patience my love. We are almost there. I am going to carry you. Up with you." I said as I motioned for her to climb on my back.

"You are sure, I mean, I know that centaurs..."

"Hermione, there's no are the one of my choice. I love you. I think I can carry you."

"Alright" and I felt her on my back. Once she was seated I started to run deeper in the forest, thinking how fortunate I was that she loved me.


	7. Chapter 7 Veela

Written for the October Event:Costume Party - Veela

Word count: 564

People believed that if you were a Veela you instantly had to be beautiful. Insanely beautiful. Well, that was true, but only if the Veela was a female. There were male Veela too. Though nobody knew that male Veela existed. The females of my kinda were known for their beauty and temper, but males nothing.

Why? Because if the females could find their true love by feeling the connection, we had to find it the hard way: falling in love and breaking your heart. We were naturally beautiful, but to the rest of the world we were, not hideous, but ugly enough that the others felt repulsed by our appearance. Still it is possible for the humans to consider us more than just ugly.

That was my case, I knew that. I know that the students didn't know I could hear them otherwise they wouldn't have called me Snape, the Bat of the Dungeons, with slimy hair and crooked nose. It hurt, it hurt a lot actually, but I couldn't punish them for this. I knew how I looked. And over the years my hopes to find someone to accept me as I looked, diminished. And the fact that I had to be so nasty and temperamental due to being a spy didn't help either. Albus din't knew I was Veela. Well, half Veela. Mum was a witch. Surprisingly Tobias Snape had been a male Veela, but he had turned bitter after years of rejection and in change he had turned to hurting my mother, the only one who had accepted him for who he was, the only one who loved him.

I had been so afraid that I'll turn up like him that I closed the door of finding somebody who loved me for me, that was attracted to me, not my Veela looks before its time. After I lost Lily I was convinced there will never be anyone else.

Until I met her. Hermione Jean Granger. Gryffindor Golden Girl and part of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's best friend. The brightest witch of her had figured me out. How? She has yet to tell me.

She annoyed me at first with her perfect grades and her thirst to prove herself. She reminded me too much about myself at her age.

Then I realized I was attracted to her and hated her for it. I blamed her for being so desirable, so sweet, so beautiful. By the end of her fourth year I was in love with her. Totally and completely. Even though I knew I had no chance to win her over. Even though I knew she couldn't love me. I was old, too old for her and broken.

But I never felt more alive then when I was watching her smile and hearing her laugh. She had become in a very short time my everything. And that scared me. And a part of me knew that it was wrong and it tried to prevent it, but I couldn't stop. I knew that no matter what, I will always love her.

But she had surprised she always did.

Do you know that I forgot to mention one thing about Hermione. Gryffindor Golden Girl and part of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's best friend. The brightest witch of her generation and MY wife.


	8. Chapter 8 A new life

Written for the October Event:Costume Party- Werewolf

Word count: 723

I woke up in great pain. Where was I? What had happened? Then I remembered. Black… Lupin. Werewolf. He had bitten me! Merlin! I was a werewolf. I set up in bed feeling myself getting sick. Not only I was now a werewolf , a monster, but James Potter had saved my life. Lupin would most certainly killed me, had he not intervened. Now, I owned Potter a life debt.

"Lay down Mr. Snape! You still have to rest!"

I turned around not only to see madam Pomfrey, but Lupin and Dumbledore too. What he was doing here? Feeling sorry now?! I wondered if Dumbledore would punish Black for what he had done this time.

"Severus" Lupin said startling me, it was a shock, a marauder, using my given name?! Not Snivellus? Or Snape?

"Severus, I am so sorry. I truly am. I know it won't help you, but I am leaving. I should have never come in the first place. And now you're paying for it. I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me."

I could see tears in his eyes and I wanted to say some bitter remark, but I realized we were now in the same boat. I was a werewolf too. I also had to leave Hogwarts. There's no way I was staying after what had happened to me. I wouldn't cost another student his life or humanity because I so wanted. It would not be fair. So instead I said

"Lupin, it's not your fault. Yes, perhaps you shouldn't have come to Hogwarts in the first place, but you are not the guilty one here. You had bitten me yes, nut I don't blame you for me being a werewolf now. Black is the guilty one. He had tricked me to come to the Shrieking Shack with him. And I am also guilty that I came with him, I knew that he was always up to no good and hated me profusely. So I don't have nothing to forgive you for, the one I should forgive is Black and i don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him."

I could see gratefulness in his eyes and at the same time a masked sadness, probably at what Black had done.

"Thank you Severus. I am sorry for Sirius. He hadn't mean for you to be bitten. Or worse. I know you may disagree with me, but he didn't do it on purpose. He just wanted to scare you so you would stop asking about me. he didn't think at the consequences. He never does."

I was amazed that he still was defending Black after what he had done.

"I know what you're thinking. How can I defend him after what he had done? Right?"

At my incredulous stare he continued "I can because he still is one of my best friends and I know him, I know that he truly din't think of the consequences, I know that he regrets it now, even if he may never tell you because of his pride. I know he never though this would result in me leaving Hogwarts and you being a werewolf. I assure you he isn't even happy that you'll probably leave too."

"Not probably Lupin. Certainly.I don't trust myself here."

The headmaster made to say something, but me and Lupin stopped him

"No, professor Dumbledore. I got my chance it didn't work out. I will Hogwarts no matter how much it pains to do so. I am sorry, but I can't stay here any longer, not after what I have done."

"Me neither, headmaster. I cannot remain knowing very well what might had happen."

"Very well my boys, farewell," he said in the end defeated."I will arrange for you to leave tomorrow." and with that he left.

"Well boys rest now. I am sorry it happened this way. You are both brilliant students. Don't give up on your education, please. Stay safe! I'll miss you!" madam Pomfrey said giving each a kiss and a hug. Then she left leaving us alone.

Lupin and I laid back in beds and closed our eyes. Tomorrow will be the first day of our new life.


	9. Chapter 9 Potions essay

Written for the October Event:Costume Party - Vampire

Word count: 565

"What are you doing out bed at this hour, Ms. Potter?" I asked looking questioningly at the young witch who stood in front of me.

" I need help with my potions essay. Please, the teacher told us to make it 12 inches long and I have no idea how to make it so." she said in a pleading voice.

I could never deny her anything. Having Lily's eyes beg me, I didn't stand a chance and she knew too well that. And she used it in her favor more than once.

"So, how long did you made it?" I asked dreading the answer. She always wrote much more than needed, giving complex answers like a potion mistress. Only that she was twelve at Hogwarts and didn't need such complex answers. And who did she ask to modify her essays? Me. I had the hard job to make her essays understandable for her potions professor.

" Well, 24 inches long" she said while looking anywhere but him.

"What?!" I hissed my fangs coming out." You wrote double! And when is it due?" I asked bracing myself for the worst. and the worst it came.

"Tomorrow, the first class." she answered with a sly smile.

" You mean today, don't you? It's past midnight. It will take me until morning to make it at least 12 inches long. And I didn't even hunted yet. Why did you wait until last minute? Now what I am supposed to do. I am thirsty. I need blood. And the only available meal right now it is you. So, what do you propose, miss Potter?"

"I am sorry professor, I forgot that you..."

I scoffed at her"You forgot what? That I am a vampire? That I need blood? that I usually hunt at this hour, though it is not the first time you come at the same time with an essay due the following morning?"

"No, of course not! I meant to say that I forgot that auntie is not home right now."

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked getting irritated.

"Well, you are more grumpy when she is away. You miss her."

I wanted to deny it, but I knew it was true. Usually I didn't complain that I hadn't fed or that she shouldn't be out of Hogwarts or that she always waited until the last moment...but when Hermione was gone...

She looked at me knowingly and smiled. I sighed defeated.

"Alright, you are right. Hermione is away in New York for Ministry and I am home alone now. I will help you. Leave me the essay, I will bring it to you in the morning while you eat breakfast." I said as I motioned for her to put it on the table.

"But, you won't feed anymore?" she asked in a small voice. Oh! Instantly I become wary. When she is shy like that she is plotting something.

"No, I can resist a few more hours until I finish your homework. You really should learn to not write them at university level."

"Yes, professor Snape." and with that she left.

I sighed with relief. Whatever she was plotting I escaped tonight, but it was something big, otherwise she wouldn't have called me professor. She always does that when she is up to no good.


	10. Chapter 10 Irish Rainbow

Written for the October Event:Costume Party -Leprechaun

Word count: 558

"Severus! I said I was sorry! I didn't know! Come on! Is not that bad!" she said trying to stifle a laugh,failing miserably.

"Not bad?! Not bad Hermione! I am a leprechaun because you pushed me in that stupid rainbow! I told you bad thinks happen when you do that! And now look at me! Look at what have you done!" I hissed at her glaring all the while.

She let go of all the pretenses and laughed even harder, clutching her stomach.

"Alright, alright. I am sorry Severus. I really am. Can you forgive me?! I truly didn't know about what happens if you step into an Irish Rainbow." she said biting her lip.

Oh, how I wanted to kiss her, to ravish her. One problem: I was so short that I barely got to her knees. How was I supposed to have her like this?

"Hermione we have to do something! I can't be seen like this!"

"Yeah, what people would say about the scary potions master, dungeons bat looking like a cute a leprechaun? Now, it would definitely could ruin your reputation, isn't it?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face. The minx! She founds my situation funny, doesn't she?

"This is not laughing matter Hermione. Please stop doing so" I said pleadingly.

She must noticed how affected I truly was by it and she sobered up instantly.

"I am sorry Severus," she repeated, but this time she sounded sincere." I didn't mean for you to be changed into a leprechaun, it was a mistake. I didn't do it on purpose. I just thought how would be to step into the rainbow. I fully intended to follow you, you know. I didn't know about Irish rainbows or something like that. I din't even knew there were more types of rainbows."

I raised an eyebrow at that. The Gryffindor resident know-it-all didn't knew something? That was something worth mentioning.

As she could have read my mind she said

"No, I know what you're thinking,me, not knowing something? But please remember I never ever said I knew everything, that I was a know- it -all as you call me, that was your line, not mine. You and the others named me this way."

I look at her in surprise. I didn't knew that she felt this way.

"Hermione, I am sorry. I didn't think it would bother you to be called like this. It was my way of praising you. I was a spy, I couldn't be friendly toward Gryffindors and my most brilliant student was a Gryffindor. I had to praise you someway. I couldn't be at peace with myself if I hadn't done it. I never imagined that it would sound as an insult to you. that was never my intent." I said looking at her, pleading with her to forgive me.

"Really? You know I always wanted to praise me and you did all along. I just never realized. Thank you" and with that she started laughing startling me.

"Why are laughing" I asked her surprised.

"Because I made you forget you are a leprechaun" she responded, bending down and sealing my lips with a kiss, thus making me forget once more.


	11. Chapter 11 Flight

Written for the October Event:Costume Party - Vampire

Word count: 565

"What are you doing out bed at this hour, Ms. Potter?" I asked looking questioningly at the young witch who stood in front of me.

" I need help with my potions essay. Please, the teacher told us to make it 12 inches long and I have no idea how to make it so." she said in a pleading voice.

I could never deny her anything. Having Lily's eyes beg me, I didn't stand a chance and she knew too well that. And she used it in her favor more than once.

"So, how long did you made it?" I asked dreading the answer. She always wrote much more than needed, giving complex answers like a potion mistress. Only that she was twelve at Hogwarts and didn't need such complex answers. And who did she ask to modify her essays? Me. I had the hard job to make her essays understandable for her potions professor.

" Well, 24 inches long" she said while looking anywhere but him.

"What?!" I hissed my fangs coming out." You wrote double! And when is it due?" I asked bracing myself for the worst. and the worst it came.

"Tomorrow, the first class." she answered with a sly smile.

" You mean today, don't you? It's past midnight. It will take me until morning to make it at least 12 inches long. And I didn't even hunted yet. Why did you wait until last minute? Now what I am supposed to do. I am thirsty. I need blood. And the only available meal right now it is you. So, what do you propose, miss Potter?"

"I am sorry professor, I forgot that you..."

I scoffed at her"You forgot what? That I am a vampire? That I need blood? that I usually hunt at this hour, though it is not the first time you come at the same time with an essay due the following morning?"

"No, of course not! I meant to say that I forgot that auntie is not home right now."

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked getting irritated.

"Well, you are more grumpy when she is away. You miss her."

I wanted to deny it, but I knew it was true. Usually I didn't complain that I hadn't fed or that she shouldn't be out of Hogwarts or that she always waited until the last moment...but when Hermione was gone...

She looked at me knowingly and smiled. I sighed defeated.

"Alright, you are right. Hermione is away in New York for Ministry and I am home alone now. I will help you. Leave me the essay, I will bring it to you in the morning while you eat breakfast." I said as I motioned for her to put it on the table.

"But, you won't feed anymore?" she asked in a small voice. Oh! Instantly I become wary. When she is shy like that she is plotting something.

"No, I can resist a few more hours until I finish your homework. You really should learn to not write them at university level."

"Yes, professor Snape." and with that she left.

I sighed with relief. Whatever she was plotting I escaped tonight, but it was something big, otherwise she wouldn't have called me professor. She always does that when she is up to no good.


	12. Chapter 12 Pearls of heart

Written for the October Event:Costume Party- Merman

Word count: 593

" Thank you,"she said tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying" I asked, I didn't want to see her cry. I only wanted for her to smile.

"I didn't want to make you cry, had I known..."

"Severus, I am crying because I am happy. Don't you think that I don't know what this pearl necklace means. I love you too." she whispered entering the water and hugging me.

"You've done your homework, missy. Have you searched me up to the library?"I asked with a smile, wiping away her tears.

She looked sheepish though her eyelashes back at me.

"No, I knew about mermaids and mermen before. That's how I knew you were one. It wasn't hard to figure it out."and she grinned at me, leaning down to kiss me.

I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her even closer.

"So you know how much I love you. And how much I care about you. You are my everything Hermione and now you know it." I whispered in her ear.

"I already knew that Severus. You didn't need to bring me the pearls. But I am honoured that you trust me with them. I love you too. You are my life. Without you my life has no sense."

"For the first time in my life I didn't doubt myself or double thought about something. I knew you were the one for me since I first saw you. So you were the one who would receive the pearls. Now, we can swim together without you using the bubblehead charm or eating Gillyweed every hour.

"Yes, now you can present me to your mother," she said happily.

"Yeah, I know she will be ecstatic to meet you. Last time I visit you were our only subject of discussion. She was so happy that I found someone who loved me back with who I could share my world. She loved my father dearly, but she knew that her feelings weren't mutual. He just used her for money and well...you know. she didn't give him the pearls, she knew that no matter how hard she wanted him to love her, his words were just lies and giving him the necklace would have meant damnation. You knew about the pearls, so you must know that if we give the pearls to unworthy persons who don't love us back, no matter how much we love them, then we are exiled from the sea. If we loved a human so much that we have given our heart , then we shall spend the rest of our lives on the land, never to return home. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you, but disagreed at first of our relationship, after what happened with Lily...

"Oh, Severus," Hermione said tears streaming down her face. "You never have to doubt me. I love you, I'll never forsake you, I will be with you until the day I die." and sealed her words with a kiss.

I pulled back to whisper "Me too, Hermione, me too.

She had activated the pearls and changed into the most beautiful mermaid I ever seen. She was even more beautiful than our queen.

"You're a beautiful mermaid, Hermione." and I took her hand in mine dragging her deeper into the sea.

"You area beautiful merman too, Severus." she said taking the lead, both of us swimming towards the depth of the sea.


	13. Chapter 13 Love will win in the end

Written for the October event: Costume Party-Zombie

Word count:885

" You have to leave Hermione. Now, while I am still in control. Please my love, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want for you to become like me. I love you too much,I don't want to bite you. I can't bit you. why did you save me? Why? You saw that zombie biting me. Why? Why did you take me with you?" I asked her tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to hurt her as I knew I will after the virus got to me, I would be just like the rest. And what was worse?! I would make her a zombie as well. I would be the guilty one. And only me.

"Severus, stop it. You ask me why? How can you? How could I leave behind? I love you, we are together in this." and she hugged me closer, wtaping her arms around me.

"And when I will succumb to urge to bit you, then what? You will end up a zombie as well. And our world we'll be lost. Because my love if there's someone in the world who can discover a cure to this muggle virus is you. Albus is dead and I most certainly heading his way. You are only hope together with the rest of us at Hogwarts. You have to go there." I said while kissing her head softly."It's for the best" I whispered and took her lips in mine.

"No, it's not! You're saying that I am the only hope, how?! How, when I am lost without you. I can't live without you. We will find a way. Together. You have to fight the curse. I know you can do it. We've been through so much. We can't give up now. Not after everything that had happened. I almost lost you once. I will not loose you now. And I know we should go to Hogwarts, it's probably the only safe place left with all the enchantments. I spoke with Harry before we were attacked, the ministry had declared emergency state. All the wizards and witches who were not at Ministry,Diagon Alley or Hogwarts are zombies. Nobody can leave. And we can't go there. Hogsmeade has fallen as well. We cannot apparate at Hogwarts and they cannot take the wards down. It would sentence everybody to death. We are in our one Severus. We gave to find a way to pass though all the zombies so we could make it too the school in one peace. And also we have to avoid the birds, they are the main reasons Hogsmeade hadn't burned. They are too many. We can't risk anybody to biten. House elves mange only so much. Though without them they will probably be starved until death. So we had to find a way. You and me. Do you understand? There's nobody else. We cannot talk back and fort using the patronus charm. It attracts too much attention. So are you would me, Severus?" she asked looking in my eyes.

"Until death break us apart" I responded and pulled her closer kissing her on the lips my hand on her back wanting to be one with her, so nobody could break us apart.

I started chanting in my head that I will fight the virus,I will not become a zombie who wanted only to kill, to destroy, to bit, though I found myself changing. But I knew I couldn't leave her. Not only that she would be alone, but we had to find the centre of the virus, the place where it was created in order to find a cure. And alone it was even harder to accomplish. I prayed that our love will win in the end. Love was the most powerful magic, but I didn't know how and if it worked on this muggle virus. I could only hope that everything will be alright in the end because I couldn't leave her.

Then I felt it. The virus. It was like something had been broken inside me and I felt the need to bite her, to make her of us. I looked at her how she was laying in lap, hugging me. She was so trustingin my ability to fight the urge to bite her. I bent down to bite her ear, but I ended up kissing her hair.

"Severus, I think we should leave. It's a wonder that there were no zombies here yet when we aparated. And it's getting dark and we still have a long way until the place where this virus was created." she said getting up.

" How come that there are no zombies ?! I am one." I said also getting up.

"Severus, I trust ...you, you are one? " she asked looking at me carefully.

I nodded at her and kissed me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you"she said simply after pulling apart and took my hand.

Perhaps there was hope after all. Perhaps all of this will end someday. Perhaps love will win. And everything will be alright. As I looked in her eyes full of love and trust I willed myself to believe it.


	14. Chapter 14 Dark fairy

Written for October Event: Costume Party

Word count:561

"You said you wouldn't laugh," I said annoyed while glaring at her. She looked at my gloomy face and stopped laughing instantly.

"Severus, I am sorry. I am not laughing at you, I am laughing at what others faces would be if they were to find out that their, excuse my formulation, most hated professor (besides Umbridge), The Dungeons Bat is a fairy." she said seriously, cracking a smile at the end.

I smiled too at the thought." Yeah, you are right. It would be something. But you, does it bother you?" I asked her. After all I couldn't care less of other opinions, only her opinion of me mattered. In a short period of time she had become my everything, if me being a fairy would intervene between us, then I will...

"Severus! Of course not! Why do you even ask? I would love you and I'd still want to be with you even if it turned out you had troll blood in you. So tell me how could I not love you even more when I know you are a noble fairy."she said stroking gently my dark wings. The sensation she gave me was amazing, nobody had ever done that. Not even my mother. She had hidden her true heritage, the only time I had saw her as a fairy was when she had told me about being a fairy. For me it was a blessing. I found solace in the Fairies Land. Though I was not the most han some fairy, I was accepted. When Lily broke the friendship with me, my fairies friends, the first fairies who welcomed me in their mist,my "instructors" in what being a fairy meany , Lila and Shana, had consoled me and helped me to heal. And they had supported my idea to become a spy for them, thus becoming a death eater; nobody knew I was a spy from the beginning. But the complete healing was done by Hermione when she told me that she returned my feelings and I knew I was completely healed today when she had accepted me as a fairy as well.

"Severus" Hermione's voice startled me. In the time I was down to memory lane she had moved even closer, almost hugging me.

"Severus," she repeated. "Why did you believe that it would be a problem that you are a fairy. I love you, you know that. Or,"her voice faltered, "you don't believe me when I say it. Severus?" she asked looking at me.

I shook my head slightly "Of course I believe you. I believed you the first moment you said it. Just that I am, was, insecure. I don't know, I just felt the need ask you." I responded pulling her towards me wrapping my arms around her."I never doubted you"I said kissing her hair.

"I am glad. Because I have never been more serious in my life." and she raised on her toes and took my lips in her own. I responded immediately, grabbing her in my arms without breaking the kiss.

"Can you take me for a flight?" she asked me when we finally pulled apart.

"Sure"I said and spread my wings. I was going to fly to Fairies Land. It was the best place to ask her to marry me.


	15. Chapter 15 A lesson

Written for October event:Costume Party

Sequel to Dark Fairy

Word count:575

"Don't look at me!" I wanted to say, but only grumbling came out. I was a troll who didn't knew to speak troll. Why did I had to anger the Fairy princess? Yeah, she flirted with me and I put her into her place. And bow I was cursed to be a troll until, I don't know how long. And I wanted to ask Hermione to marry me. That spoiled, stupid princess spoiled everything. And the Queen is out of country to the Inyernational Convention of Fairies. She is the only other who can a break a fairy's curse, beside the one who had cast it. And she won't break it soon, not if I don't give her what she wants. And that's a price I am not willingly to pay. I love Hermione too much. I can't do that do her. I can't go sleep with wrenched fairy and then ask her to marry me. It wouldn't be fair.

"Severus!Severus!Can you understand me?"she asked me, coming closer. I nodded, looking away.

"So," she started, getting that I -am- thinking-don't-bother-me-look on her face,"she transformed you into a troll, but she left your intelligence intact. She wants you to choose her, doesn't she? Fairies' curses can be broken only by the caster themselves or the Queen, and as she is out if country,she...She is an awful person. I an sorry Severus." she said hugging me.

I hugged her back, my clever witch. It wasn't your fault, I wanted to say,but I didn't know how. It seemed that even if I retained my own mind this body couldn't speak anything but troll. Then my witch saved the day as usual.

"We can speak within our mind Severus. We know both Legimency, and even if you are not a wizard, well fairy anymore, I think you should still have some skill to do it. After all you are the best at Legimency and Occlumency. A master of the art."she added with a sly smirk. "And let's not forget I am not bad either. I was taught by the best, wasn't I ?"

I nodded looking at her amazed. I never thought I could love her more than I already loved her, but everyday I learned something new from her, everyday I loved her more.

So we tried to communicate within our minds. To my surprise it cane naturally for me. I smiled and looked at her.

" _Can you hear me, Severus? I am so sorry for this."_

 _"Why?" "It wasn't your fault Hermione. Or mine for that matter. It was her fault. She pushed to far. She should have stopped, but she didn't. She abused her powers."_

 _"You know, now if I look at it is funny"_

 _"Why are is it so funny? That I am a disgusting troll?"_

 _"No,because I've just remembered something. You know before I asked you to take me for a flight I said to you that I would love you even if you were a troll. And now you are a troll. Isn't it strange? And I was right. I do love you, even if you are a troll."_

 _"I had no doubt my love. I think this will teach her a lesson, true love cannot be swelled so easily"_


	16. Chapter 16 Free house elf

Written for the October event:Costume Party-house elf

Word count:620

"Headmaster Snape are you feeling any better?" a somehow familiar voice asked me. I got up from where was laying startled. Where I was ? How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was seeing Lily'eyes looking at me. I was bitten by Nagini. I should be dead. But considering the pain I was in, especially on neck I most certainly was not dead. So back to the question in matter

"Where am I?" I asked trying to get up from, bed. Well, I think it was a bed.

"Please stay down headmaster. You need to rest." the voice came again. And this time I figured out who was speaking and why exactly seemed familiar. It was the house elf instructed by Albus to babysit me, better said to annoy me. I didn't need to have a sitter. I was completely fine on my own

"Bunny? What in the name has happened? How did I get here? Did you bring me? Why? You followed me! You did not obey me!How?" I asked mite annoyed now then in the whole year he had pestered me with his presence. Though I must admit sometimes his presence was welcome. He wasyge only one who didn't hated me, well, he and the other house elves. But only he knew everything about me. Dumbledore had told him, making sure that I had at least a confidant and most of all a friend.

"I obeyed Headmaster Dumbly's order. He had ordered to save you no matter what and I have dine so. Though I must apologize."he said looking down.

"Why you must apologize? You saved my life after all. What had happened?" Then I realized something. I could understand him like he was speaking proper English, not the English they usually used. How so?

"Bunny!Why you suddenly speak English? Proper English? Or I lost more blood than I though."

I saw him fidgeting with his hands, looking worried."in order to save you because you had lost a great deal of blood and because the venom, wegad to make so e changes to your system."

"What changes I asked?" dreading the answer.

"You are house elf now" he managed to squeak

"House elf? What to you mean house elf? "I asked looking at myself, fearing what I would see. To my relief and confusion I looked exactly the same. How was it possible?

"Well you don't have to actually look as us to be a house elf headmaster Snape. You see you needed blood, lot of it and you needed it quick so I made you a transfer with our blood we kids adopted you as one of our one. You are still human, still a wizard, but in addition you are a honorary house elf too. You will have our powers and abilities. Please don't be mad. It was the only way. The changes will hurt you in the first days, but you will be back to normal in less then a week. And you should know that everybody know what you have done for them, they all know you are a hetero. When you will leave you will be welcomed as such. You are here at our hospital, to help you with the changes with being a house elf and how to control your new powers. Right now your house elf powers are still charging, in a day or two will be able to train."

I looked in wonder at him. Such loyalty! And he beloved I was mad. I was one of the few who knew how trully powerful the house elves were.

I could only nod in response. I was finally free.


	17. Chapter 17 True love exists

Written for October Event:Costume Party-ghoul

Word count:576

Ilooked at the witch who sat beside me in wonder. I never thought I would find somebody to accept me, to love me as she did. Everyone had turned their back on me, that repulsed they were by my appearance. And my behaviour prior to my changing into a ghoul didn't help.

She had helped me. Now I could go to Diagon Alley with head held high, no matter that for the others I was a stupid ghoul, if she could look at me and smile like that and even kiss me I had nothing to be ashamed of. After all it was not my fault that sine old witch decide to put this course in me so to prove a pint to her lovesick grandaughter: true love exists and you should wait for it.

Personally I thought that the lady was bonkers, who could possibly love a ghoul? And at the beginning I was as stupid as a real ghoul. I couldn't speak or eat normally, I needded someone twenty four hours a day. It had a been a nightmare. Until she came. She had saved me. Literally. Nobody had botheedto communicate with me, to help me with my had done it out of obligation, galleons, or I don't know what for, only for me no. I was the Severus Snape, the bastard who had made their school days a living hell so why should they help me? I deserved it didn't I?

Then she had come. She didn't do it out of duty she had done it because she cared. She had been so mad when she had found out how I was treated , that nobody was willingly to be in contact with Ghoul-Snape, she had been upset that I was called like that, even if I wasa ghoul and stool am one. She demanded respect and everyone had given it to her. She had taken my case, but not because she pitied me, but because she trully understood.

We had made exercises everyday of speaking, reading, writing, eating or drawing. Slowly I had my own mind back, not the ghoul's one. But still I can't really talk. We doeakeach other through our minds. She is extremely gifted for Legimancy. And I managed to get back a part of my own magic, who had disapeared once I become a ghoul.

We had done this for the past few months. There we're no secrets between us. That's how we had realized that the other loves us and has the same feelings the other has. It was the most beautiful, I don't have a better word , moment in my life when she had told me "I love you" and she had kissed me.

I had never dreamed of something like that. Because I didn't dare. It was enough that she was my friend, how could I ask more? When I knew too well how I looked. And how I had behaved with her in school. I had made her life horrible at Hogwarts, and yet she had been the first to help me.

"Severus at what are you thinking?"she asked looking at me from her book.

"I was thinking that perhaps that old lady who cursed me to be a ghoul was right. True love exists. I know because you are mine." I whispered pulling her closer and kissing her once again.


	18. Chapter 18 Very fortunate

Written for October Event: Costume Party-siren

Word count: 555

"So you are a mermaid."she started to say again. I glared at her, again.

"Sorry, siren." she said at the end.

"I thought you from all people would understood the difference between my kind, the sirens and mermaids or mermen." I said resting my head in my hands. I really believed she would understand.

"Oh! Severus, I was just teasing you. I know the diffrence, and you know that. If I don't know the difference that who does?" She responded .

"Sorry, I just ...I don't know." I finished lamely. I had been so nervous for today, thinking and over thinking how to tell her that I was siren. And thus I told her that the sirens she knew from mythology were my ancestors.

We were different from still kept our wings and we didn't run away from humans, we actually attracted them to us. Our voice was more beautiful than a mermaid voice. And let's not forget that we,sirens, still do this to the people who sail the sea this days, when mermaids don't. We are a very much danger for those who leave instead of all the warnings, away on the sea.

"Hermione did you ever hear a siren's cry? " When she school her head I smirked and let out a cry.

She stared at me for a few seconds then she came into the water and hugged me closer.

"That was beautiful Severus. If your cry us like this. I can imagine how it will we you trully sing. It is amazing."

I wrapped my around her and I kissed her roughly on lips.

"You should take me someday with you. To present me to family"she said after we pilled apart.

I blanched at the thought Hermione, my sweet Hermione meeting my family, with a heart as cold as ice and as dark as the night.

"Hermione," I said I don't think you should meet my family. They find something wrong with everybody, they criticise everybody. Trust me you don't want them around you." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Severus, I have to meet them. They are your family no matter what. But not now, we'll wait some more time. And Severus I put up with you because I love you. I can put up with your family because of the same thing. I will prove to then that I am worthy to be part of such ancient family.I will show them that I am the right witch for you. Me and nobody else. And I know everything about your kind. And I searched it up before we even started sating do don't you dare something. I know how to please a sentinel. And no, it is not what are you thinking." She said looking at me.

I smiled at her."I didn't thought about anything Hermione, except how fortunate I am to have you in my life." I whispered and kissed her again dragging her further into the water, careful not to hurt her with my wings.

"Where are we going?" she asked flustured?

" To show you my ancestors' land" I said enjoying the smile that lit her face at the prospect.

Yes, I was very fortunate indeed to have hr as my own.


	19. Chapter 19 Pearls of heart, Hermione

**Written for Charms Assignment number nine: Merpeople can breathe underwater. Write a mermaid!AU. It can also be a merman!AU if you want.**

 **It is Pearls of heart from Hermione's Point of view.**

 **Word count:678**

I looked at him stunned. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe that he have just given to me his pearl necklace. The symbol of utmost trust and love for a merman, or mermaid. For him, to give it to me it meant that he trusted me above everyone, that he trusted my love, our love and that he had finally understood that he was my forever. That there was no one else for me, and it will never be.

He asked me why I was crying, he believed that I was upset; but I was more than happy. Words could not describe how I felt, how happy I really was. But I couldn't let him believe that I was sad, knowing him, Merlin knows what else he will believe.

"Severus, I am crying because I am happy. Don't you think that I don't know what this pearl necklace means. I love you too." I said. My heart fluttered seeing how his eyes lightened up at my words. Silly man. I entered the water and hugged him. It was a first, he never let me to touch him as a merman, perhaps he thought that I would be disgusted or something. I don't know why he would believe that, he is beautiful. More than beautiful.

"You've done your homework, missy. Have you searched me up to the library?" he asked with a smile. I wanted to laugh. Did he really believe I didn't know that before we started dating?! Bad for him. I had learnt everything I could about mermaids and mermen long before I looked at him in a romantically way.

"No, I knew about mermaids and mermen before. That's how I knew you were one. It wasn't hard to figure it out." That barely summit up how many nights I hadn't slept trying to figure him out. But in the end it was worth it. Though back then I was merely fascinated to find that my potions professor was a merman. It is rare to see mermaids or mermen in the wizarding community, as humans. They usually stay in muggle areas, so naturally I was very curious about him.

I grinned at him, remembering fondly the first time I saw him change from human to merman. He didn't even know I was there until much later, after we started dating. I bent down to kiss him, wanting to feel his lips on mine. I missed him. He had been home, visiting his mother and I couldn't go with him, it was too far away for me to swim.

He wrapped his around me, returning my kiss with enthusiasm. It seemed that he missed me too. I could feel his fish tail around my legs. I couldn't wait to activate the pearls so I would have my own fish tail. Then we could go to visit his mother together.

I voiced my opinion, interrupting him from his speech, which for the first time in my life I wasn't paying attention.

As I listened to him telling me about his mother and his father, the importance of the pearls, which I already knew, I couldn't help but be more touched by his gesture. Especially since his mother disagreed at first, I know how much he values her opinion. Lily didn't know what a great friend she was throwing away. I could feel more tears coming up.

"Oh, Severus,you never have to doubt me. I love you, I'll never forsake you, I will be with you until the day I die." I said kissing him.

"Me too, Hermione. Me, too." I heard him whisper in my hair.

I activated the pearls, eager to swim with him as a one of his kind.

I felt him staring at me.

"You're a beautiful mermaid, Hermione." I grinned at him and replied

"You are a beautiful merman too, Severus."

And together swam to the depth of the sea.


	20. Chapter 20 Worried

**Written for Speed Drabble TGS. Prompt:dialogue "I think I am in live with you and I am terrified."**

 **Word count:322**

 **Prequel to Potions Essay**

"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione asked me, her voice waling me up from my musings. My worry must have shown on my face if she said this.

"Why are asking?" I said instead, trying not to look at her in the eyes.

"Because I know you, and this is your worried face".She smiled at me.

"Hmf. Really?! I wasn't aware that I had a "worried face",since when do I?" But we both knew that was a lie, I knew too well that she could read my emotions like I had them written in my face, though everybody else disagreed; it was a wonder she hadn't already figured out.

"Severus," her voice held a warning tone, that I knew I shouldn't mess with. When she took that tone..It did not end I decided to just tell her.

" I think I am in love with you and I am terrified." I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Why?"

I was surprised by her question. No whats?

"No,no whats! And the why is for why are you terrified? Had I ever gave you any reason?!" she asked, her voice cracking.

That was a reaction I didn't expect. But I really should have; after all how long have we been friends?

"Hermione, I just meant that I am afraid about my self control. I am relatively young for a vampire, and you know how a vampire is when..." I didn't finish the sentence, but I saw in her eyes that she understood what I meant.

"Oh,Severus! You shouldn't worry about it. I trust you, and I know you would never hurt me. And say no more." And with this she kissed me.

As we broke apart I asked:

"Does that mean you might love me too?" I whispered against her hair.

"No, this means I love you." She response and proceeded to kiss me I happily obliged.


	21. Chapter 21 Veela Prequel

The Daily Inspiration Thread 28th - (AU) Veela!AU

January The National Hobby Month Singing: Write about someone singing (badly or well).

The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge Rooster about someone who has a loud voice/talks very fast. Alt, write about Hermione Granger.

Word count: 711

"Severus? Are you here?" I asked entering his chambers. Then I heard him singing. He has such a beautiful voice. I wish I could sing like him, I love to sing, just that it sounds awful. But he is very talented.

Then he stopped.

"Are you going to stay in the doorway all day?" he asked, a smirk gracing his face.

"No, I was just listening to your lovely voice. And I was wishing…."

"To have my voice? So you could sing?"

"No, to have my own singing voice." I replied annoyed. He was winding me up and it was working.

"I know darling. Finally something that you cannot do." He looked at me and added in haste" Sorry. No more teasing I promise."

"Alright. That's better. Mr. Veela." I said smirking now.

"Hermione! You cannot say out loud that I am a Veela. What if one of the paintings hear and tell Albus? I don't want anyone to know. It is enough that you do." He grumbled the last bit.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked annoyed.

Good. Now it was his turn to feel this way.

"Hermione? What is so funny?" he asked once again.

Finally taking pity on him

"Severus, you took all the paintings out of your chambers when we started dating a year ago so the headmaster wouldn't find out about relationship. You motivated as "sick and tired of their grumbling". There is no painting here anymore, but you obviously forgot." I said chuckling softly.

"You're right" he stated, getting up from the piano and seating himself on the sofa.

I went to sit next to him.

"What had happened?" I asked putting my arm around him.

"What do you think something happened?" he said not looking at me.

"Because you were singing Last Christmas sitting at the piano. You only sing it sitting there when you are upset. I know you. What had happened? It must be something that happened this summer. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." I put my head on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You needed to spend time with your parents and friends."

"Severus" I said looking at him in the eyes. And I regretted instantly. So much pain and sadness and and regret. How much one could take?

"You know me too well my love. Albus had asked me to kill him." he said turning around.

"What?! What did you say?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"You heard me right Hermione. Albus had asked me to kill him. You see earlier I had to take an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa that I would do everything in my power to save Draco. I had no choice. Bellatrix was there too. Then Albus had called me. He was badly her. Cursed by a stupid ring and I have no idea why he put it of. ANyway he is dying and he knows Draco has been given the task to murder him by the Dark Lord. So to have his soul I must be the one to kill him. An act of mercy he said."

"Oh, Severus! It's not fair to you!" I could feel tears in my eyes. How could the headmaster ask his of him?

"I gave him my word. And you know how powerful is Veela's word. Even if he does not know I am one. I don't know where I would be without you. Even if it's wrong to be loving you like I do"

"Severus! Don't start again. I love you. You are not forcing me to anything."

"No,"he smiled" more like the other way around"

"Shut up" I said grinning at him.

"Sing something. I love to hear you singing. You would be a good singer." I said with a chuckle.

He smirked.

"Why, thank you Ms. Granger, but I rather it remains a hobby. Now what would you like for me to sing?"

I smiled.

"Love Potion Number Nine"

He smiled too and started

 _I took my troubles down to Madame Ruth_

 _You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth_

 _She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine_

 _Selling little bottles of love potion number nine_


End file.
